bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8
Willkommen bei Wiki-Nui, Tobias B8! Schön, dass sich mit dir noch jemand hier angemeldet hat! Ich hoffe, dass du noch lange bei Wiki-Nui bleibst und viel hilfst! Ich bin Nathanael1711, einer der beiden Administratoren dieses Projekts. Bei Fragen und Anregungen und allem, was das Projekt betrifft kannst du dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Viele Grüße, Nathanael1711talk 19:12, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Profil Da du nun immer aktiver wirst, kannst du ja auch mal ein... längeres Profil anlegen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 19:15, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, mal sehen. Vieleicht lad ich auch mal ein Paar Bilder rauf.--Toby 19:17, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vorox Du magst Vorox auch so gerne? Ich bin auch Vorox Fan! --Jadekaiser 11:21, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Natürlich! Vorox an die Macht!(aber jetzt mal ehrlich:die könnten echt in Deutschland mal früher rauskommen, oder?)--Toby 11:23, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das Thema sollten wir auf den Fanfiction Teil verlegen, da kann ich dir mehr sagen. Aber mal erhlich, das sie in Deutschland immer erst zuletzt rauskommen ägert mich auch. Vorox an die Macht! Vorox for Ever! --Jadekaiser 11:26, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Farbe du musst in den Einstellungen, da wo du die Unterschrift eingibst, den Hacken unten drunter ausschalten. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:39, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) sorry - du sollst ihn anschalten, habe etwas verwechselt. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:41, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Du meinst den wo steht:" verlinken mit Benutzerseite, oder? Der ist aus. Hmmmmm seltsam. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-Toby]] 20:41, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ja, wie gesagt - habe etwas verwechselt, bin nebenbei im SVZ on - also, er muss an sein. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:43, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke! --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-Toby]] 20:53, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Und wenn du das mit der Farbe noch hinbekommen willst: Es muss color:black und nicht color'e':black heißen. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 00:42, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke! --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-Toby]] 08:30, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tobiasse Also, ... das auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion (Stimmt, das interessiert mich jetzt auch mal, ich hab das einfach mal gemacht. Wenn gewünscht kann ich die auch auf WNFF verschieben. --Ach ja, was mir jetzt erst auffällt Ich hab die Musikvideos, nicht TobiasM8. Ich bin TobiasB8!) hat mich nachdenklich gestimmt. Ihr beide seid WIRKLICH verschiedene Personen? Ich kann das nicht so recht glauben. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:34, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Keine Sorge, wir sind echt unterschiedliche Personen. Wir kennen uns schon sehr sehr lange (nachzulesen auf meiner Benutzerseite). Unsere Nicknames sind so ähnlich weil wir beide Tobias heißen. Der Buchstabe ist jeweils das Initial unseres Nachnamens und die 8 haben ich im Zufallsprinziep ausgewählt. TobiasM8 hat das dann einfach übernommen als er sich angemeldet hat. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 08:46, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sollte es da noch eine Auffälligkeit geben, werde ich mal bei Wikia nachfragen, ob sie das nachprüfen ... aber ich glaube dir mal. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:25, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gut, dann wäre das auch geklärt. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:30, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Fanfics im Magazin Damit hadere ich noch. Es wären zwar tolle Lückenfüller, vor allem in der comiclosen April-Ausgabe, aber wenn ich mich einmal darauf einlassen, kommen zig Beiträge und ich muss auswählen. Ich will das vorerst mal bleiben lassen, bis mir die offiziellen Kurzgeschichten ausgehen (z.B. Origin of the Rahaga, The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet, Birth of a Dark Hunter und The Kingdom, Part 2, die ich alle bereits übersetzt habe und bereithalte). Was ich viel mehr als das bräuchte, wäre jemand, der Glatorian Arena durchspielt/durchgespielt hat und mir ein Review schreibt. Statt Fanfics wären aber Witze denkbar, denn ich plane mit einem BZP Mitglied gerade eine "Activity page" mit Rätsel und einem kleinen, parodistischen Comic-Strip. DarthSpiriah 12:22, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das Review zu Glatorian Arena könnte ich machen, ich habe es schon mit zwei Glatorianern (Gresh und Vorox) nahezu durchgespielt. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:25, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gut, dann lauten die Anweisungen wie folgt: Schreibe eine bis anderthalb DINA4 Seiten über das Spiel (wenn du Screenshots mit einbauen willst, musst du die mir schicken, aber rechne damit, dass ich sie etwas verkleinern werde). Schriftart: Verdana; Größe: 10 (arbeite mit diesen Vorgaben, damit die Textlänge stimmt). Bist du eigentlich auf BZP? Ansonsten muss ich im Magazin deinen Wiki-Nui Namen angeben (man könnte ja auch beide angeben, wenn du beide hättest). Nuhrii the Metruan 13:00, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich bin auf BZp, unter dem gleichen Namen wie hier, aber ich muss noch freigeschaltet oder etwas in der Art werden. Ich kann keine Posts verfassen. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 13:07, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) GA-Review Wenn es keine Bilder enthält, reicht es mir, wenn du es mir auf BZP per PM schickst (an "Nuhrii the Metruan." Wenn es Bilder enthält, schicke es mir als .doc oder .odt an nuhriithemetruan@gmx.de). Die Formatierung habe ich dir nur vorgegeben, damit du dich bezüglich der Länge des Textes an der Vorgabe 1-2 Seiten orientieren kannst. Die geht auf BZP zwar verloren, kann ich aber wiederherstellen. Wenn du keine Bilder mit einbaust, werde ich den Startbildschirm von GA als Bild einfügen und evtl. ein paar eigene Schnappschüsse mit einbringen. Und unterschreibe zukünftig bitte deine Nachrichten in meiner Diskussion :). --Nuhrii the Metruan 13:19, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wenn's geht, spätestens 10.März. Dann hab ich bis zum 15. Zeit, alles schön zu gestalten und zu verpacken, und dann kommt es raus. Kennst du eigentlich gute BIONICLE Witze oder jemanden, der welche kennt? Nuhrii the Metruan 13:35, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Erhalten. Ich schau's mir gleich an. Nuhrii the Metruan 16:38, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Just to inform you, the Glatorian Arena review has been included in the magazine. The only things I still need to do are the comic, the activity page, the spoiler page and the April issue preview. And I may change the cover text a little.